


Cute and Cuddly

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Series: Stories Inspired by Anne Higgins's Bonding Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written and posted to my website before 2002.</p><p>Inspired by the Anne Higgins's Bonding Universe.</p><p>One of my earliest efforts. Beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute and Cuddly

In a corridor.  
The Jedi Temple.  
Around four in the afternoon.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon meet Yoda and Mace Windu.

Qui-Gon and Mace bow. Obi-Wan stares at Yoda.

"Obi-Wan, I'd like you to meet Master Yoda and Master Windu."

"You're smaller than me!"

//Obi-Wan! That's no way of talking to Master Yoda.//

(sigh)"Judge me by my size, you all do."

"You too?! Mother kept telling me I was too little. But I'm big enough. I'm almost four."

//In eleven months, Obi-Wan, in eleven months.//

"Eight hundreds, I am."

"Really?! But you look all cute and cuddly. Not old and yucky."

(blink, blink go the Masters' eyes.)

//Imp, stop that.//

"Does that mean I can't cuddle him?"

(pout and puppy dog eyes to Qui-Gon.)

"I'm sorry Master. He seems to have eaten too many candies."

"Pleaaaaaaaaaasssssseeee." (bounce, bounce.)

//Stop that.//

"Cuddle me, you can."

(Incredulous looks from the other two Masters.)

"Yay!"

(Obi-Wan squeezes the Force out of cuddly Yoda)

"Let's go now, Obi-Wan."

(Picks him up.)

"Master Yoda, Master Windu."

(Bows as says each name.)

(waving hand.) "Bye, Bye, cuddly Master Yoda."

'Imp'

(giggle.)

(When they both have turned the corner.)

(Burst of laughter from Yoda and Mace Windu.)


End file.
